It is known to apply decorative strips or other patterns to seat covers, in particular textile seat covers and also to car seats by means of the high-frequency welding.
A device of the above-mentioned type is known from DE 36 12 025 C2. In this document, a U-shaped decorative strip is placed into a guide groove. The guide groove is held by a molded part and is brought close to the seat cover. The electrode, which pushes the decorative strip in the guide part against the seat cover, is then pushed into the guide part from below.
The exact adjustment in particular in the case of a plurality of decorative strips, which run parallel, is only possible with a comparatively high effort.